


Prise !

by malurette



Category: Oglaf (Webcomic)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Sex, not as porny as I wish it'd turned
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: ...à son propre piège ? Ou comment Greir prit sa revanche sur Vanka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Prise !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Oglaf  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Greir x Vanka (l'Aventurière x la Voleuse)  
>  **Genre :** PWP  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Trudy Cooper, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Oglaf - Vanka/Greir - hatesex - Greir veut sa revanche pour la fois où Vanka l’a dupée"   
>  sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme en Français [DW]  
>  **Avertissements :** avec du bondage et techniquement du non-con mais bon, c’est _Oglaf_ , quoi ?  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _The Rogue's Arsenal_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 880+

Un pas. Un craquement. Eeeeet… whoop ! en un éclair la corde se tend, se resserre sur la cheville et Vanka décolle. Voilà la fière voleuse qui pendouille la tête en bas sous un arbre. Mais il lui suffira de bander ses muscles – elle est assez fière de ses abdominaux : un beau ventre plat à exhiber et qui lui rend bien des services – se plier en deux pour atteindre le nœud et elle le défera en un rien de temps, même avec son propre poids qui tire dessus. 

Une simple voix pourtant arrête son mouvement, une voix moqueuse.  
\- Vue ainsi, tu ressembles étonnamment à ton avis de recherche. C’est intéressant, n’est-ce pas, ce que la gravité à l’envers fait aux seins ?  
Une voix qui ne se montre pas, tapie dans l’ombre et cachée dans son dos ! mais qu’elle reconnaît.

Sa captrice lui attrape les poignets et les lie avec expertise – elle le sent, d’ici – et ne libère pas son pied pour autant. Elle pend toujours comme un jambon à hauteur de dégustation, et cette grande dépendeuse d’andouilles d’aventurière la toise narquoisement.  
Mais elle ne va se laisser impressionner, quand même !  
\- He quoi ? toujours vexée par la dernière fois ?

Mais l’aventurière, de marbre, ne répond pas. C’est fou, remarque Vanka, comment vues à l’envers ses deux tresses de devant lui rappellent des cordes. Ou c’est peut-être sa position attachée et suspendue qui lui donne cette impression. Ça ne sera pas la première fois qu’on la saucissonne et elle finit toujours par s’échapper, mais là… hum. Avec les souvenirs qui lui reviennent, ses entraves lui font d’autant plus prendre conscience de son corps ; la réduction des mouvements possibles, de ses propres formes, du jeu de ses articulations. Et le contact rude du chanvre sur sa peau…  
Par comparaison, la main gantée de cuir qui effleure len-te-ment sa fesse dénudée est surprenante de douceur. 

\- Si l’on reprenait là où une faute a arrêté notre match ? Dans mon souvenir, j’étais sur le point de gagner…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mais oui. Tu ne m’en voudras pas si je prends quelques petites précautions bien sûr. J’ai déjà vu des femmes-fontaines mais jamais avec une telle couleur : quand nous aurons fini, je te donnerai l’adresse d’un docteur de ma connaissance pour vérifier ça.

La laissant s’étrangler sur sa rage sous cette vilaine insinuation, l’aventurière lui mordille l’intérieur du genou. Oh, qu’elle s’enhardisse plus loin sur la cuisse et elle l’étouffera ! Mais non. Elle s’y attend bien et ne s’y aventure pas.  
Pas de lèvres ; c’est un doigt toujours ganté qui vient la chatouiller, la titiller. Qui explore chaque repli. Qui agace le clitoris. Qui trace tout le pourtour. Mais qui refuse d’entrer !  
(Et qui fait bien, d’ailleurs, parce qu’il y a un piège à loup à l’intérieur. S’attend-elle à ça aussi ? Mordue une fois, timide deux…)

Un genou se plante entre ses deux seins et elle mord à pleine bouche dans la botte, pour s’accrocher à quelque chose, et dans l’espoir futile de peut-être, arriver à la faire tomber en tirant assez fort ?

On la refait pivoter au bout de corde, elle se retrouve encore de dos, contorsionnée, la tête coincée entre les genoux de l’autre.  
Elle y étouffe d’ailleurs un glapissement :  
\- Heeee ! On avait dit de demander d’abord pour les trucs anaux !  
\- Mais j’ai demandé, tu vois.  
Doucement, doucement, un pouce trace l’entrée, et sa chair fond en dessous. Elle l’aspire presque.  
\- Tu me laisses entrer si facilement.

Et depuis ce point d’ancrage, elle repousse ses autres doigts maintenant plus fermement entre ses lèvres, le majeur revenant butter sur son capuchon. Presque trop fort. Presque.  
Avec rudesse, oui, mais pas si brutale que ça. 

Elle tressaute à chaque geste – le mouvement de la main, les secousses de la corde, ses propres tremblements – et quelque part, ça l’aide.  
Ça vient, ça vient.  
Son monde chavire !  
Dans un même mouvement, elle parvient enfin à libérer ses mains de la corde et elle jouit.  
Et elle retombe durement.

L’aventurière, le plaisir infligé, a relâché la corde et s’est envolée.  
Vanka roule dans la poussière en reprenant son souffle. Un instant, elle songe à poursuivre son assaillante, mais y renonce vite. L’autre a une longueur d’avance et l’avantage du terrain, et elle a les jambes encore flageolantes. Toutefois, elle peut en jurer, elle doit se tenir tapie à portée d’yeux et d’oreilles. Elle a fait ça par orgueil personnel, même pas par professionnalisme, et Vanka comprend. Elle s’en sent même plutôt flattée.

Elle remet donc coquettement de l’ordre dans sa tenue, dans sa coiffure, et compose sa voix et son visage pour se remettre à son avantage et clamer qu’elle ne s’avouera pas encore vaincue :  
\- Tu gagnes cette fois, mais je demande un match retour !


End file.
